fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Delta320
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Delta320! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 18:48, March 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hello :) Welcome to the wiki. I hope you enjoy your time here. Anyway, Zico is the head of the fun police technically. So, what did you need? I can try and help you understand anything here. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:59, March 16, 2016 (UTC) '@Per' RE: RE: Hello :) Brace Yourself: As I said in my initial post, I’m a pretty big fan of the show and what I care most about is coming up with truly original ideas, which is tricky due to the huge number of characters, I did manage to come up with a kickass, 100% legit idea, but I won’t go into the details right now because, from what I’ve read, it’s probably not going to make you happy, and I’d rather not do that right off the bat. Still, I have a lot of faith in the idea so it’ll probably come up at some point. I do have a few ideas for other wizards though, which may be less original but could still be super dope with some help. They seem to be ok in terms of the rules, so I will start there. Finally, my only other prior wiki experience was a while ago, and while I will go into more detail about it shortly, all I care about is that my ideas here can be support, worked through, and still feel like my own. From what I’ve read on your bio, and in the rules, this should, in theory, go smoothly. Starting off right at home with Magical content, I was very excited about the potential of expanding on Nullification magic. I know its filler, but I think there is a lot of potential for generating structures out of anti-magic energy. They barely touched on it in the anime, but the Divine Arrow spell was easily one of the top 5 things that came out of that arc. The essential aesthetic idea of this magic would be the generation of constructs out of the Nullification energy that could be used offensively or defensively, with a variotion on the pink energy that Byro used.The offensive constructs would have the unique properties of slightly draining the opponent’s magic when hits are landed (in addition to actual concusive force), and the defensive spells would nullify any magic-based attack on contact. One thing I am curious about is whether or not this would qualify as maker magic? From what I can tell the “Maker Magic” title just implies a high level of malleability over the element of control; however, wizards like Juvia (and Ajeel), still have a pretty solid level of control over their respective elements while also having substantial other unique traits apply to their magic, like water body for example, that maker wizards seem to lack, and I was wondering if there was any definitive line between maker wizards and standard elemental wizards, or if it was just more of a label type of deal. My main concern with this magic, however, is that my implementation of the idea would be generously inspired by a character from another series, it pegs me as unoriginal and I feel bad about doing that. Although, from my surfing of the wiki, it seems like a lot of people do borrow ideas from other media, and I just wanted your thoughts on it/ would it be ok for a first character? I have one additional rule friendly idea after the above wizard, but frankly, both pale in comparison to the amount of time and detail spent into the creation of my already existing (Spoiler it’s a slayer) character I worked on. One example of which is the artwork, which I have spent dozens of hours working on over the past year in order to generate high quality, totally original character images that have perfectly captured the essence of the character in my head. I can't emphasize enough though, I fully respect and absoluetly understand the rules and the reasons they have been put in place and I am more than willing to develop other fanon wizards before the inevitable second essay arguing the case for my particular flavor of slayer magic. Based on that thought, there is not enough time for me to make the same style of original images for other wizards. Three images of my images have taken upwards of 50+ hours between all the tweaking and improving that I end up doing because I may or may not be a perfectionist. While there are already manga screenshots that would work, I will reiterate that it feels slightly wrong taking them to use as my own. Is there a specific rule against this or is it okay? Returning to reality, the problems I’ve had in the past with fanon sites started off because I was very ambitious with my ideas (as I tend to be), and not as knowledgeable about the show as I could have been. The admins slashed my characters to ribbons and by the end of it they were shells of ideas I once had. I am more than willing to work through any changes in any characters I make ever in order to better evolve and tailor them in conjunction with the way the council likes to runs things, but what matters most to me is the preservation of the essence of my ideas, and I hope that can be appreciated. Regardless, I am slightly confused how to start getting evolved within the wiki community. The first step is obviously to make my character, and I’ve read all of Ash’s guides to do so, but when you say “must need 50 edits” (I swear I’m not just saying this because I want a slayer wizard, it just seems like a good benchmark of involvement to try and hit), What constitutes a good edit? Small grammatical edits on other peoples pages? Do the edits to your own talk page even count? Copy and pasting magic from the mother wiki onto the Fanon wiki? How open are people to giving permission to edit other peoples articles, is it even worth it or is it too tedious to find articles that need work? I know it may be a stupid sounding question(s), but if you could give a true rookie some tips on how to get involved in the right way, I’m all ears, really motivated, and trying to procrastinate schoolwork! Real sorry for the ramble and dumb questions, I know how tedious they can get, Rock On, Delta320 (talk) 22:29, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Editing Without Permission Hello, I am the owner of Cosmic Magic. I would like to thank you for fixing that mistake which was left over from before I took over the page. I would appreciate it if next time you left a message on my talk page about it though. Editing others pages without their permission is a big no, no. I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful in any way that much I assure you but next time please just message me and I'll fix it myself.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:17, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Ashy's always looking out for the little guy The idea is plausible. However, we do not appreciate direct translation of the concepts from other universes into the Fairy Tail-verse. Neither do we appreciate direct copying of descriptions from other sites. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:09, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Heya. So, firstly, regarding your Iyea thing I think it's better now. Though, again, avoid using other people's uploaded images. Secondly, you can use those symbols as long as you use them for the said organizations and not anything else. (For example you can use the Zentopia Church symbol as long as you use it for the Zentopia Church) Ashy ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:07, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Sometimes my lack of coding ability upsets people Those two pictures that you are using. Remove them. Now. Those are ones I've personally uploaded. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:01, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Etto, Excuse Me. How can i join the guild? Re: Ranzu Radisu if you could link me the specific pictures you're talking about (so I can better consider your request) more likely than not, I'll say you can use them anyways, but just so I know which one's specifically Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:25, April 7, 2016 (UTC) long as you use them differently than the way I have, then there should be no problems far as I can see Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:17, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Per answers a ton of questions It wouldn't be a maker magic because it doesn't have "-make" in the name, also nullification isn't something you could consider being capable of being molded- maker magic is basically a label, though it also involves shaping the power (which every other magic can do but still). It's just like a lightning magic user utilizing a fist of lightning. Also, you can use any images you want as long as they aren't crossover material (like naming a character with Goku's images "Son" or any of his translated names), real life images, or video game images (namely gameplay, CGI is fine)- ALSO NO RECOLOURS OF A CANON CHARACTER (but go ask Zico for more details on that one, I'm a bit unsure about it). It's okay if you use an idea, just put it in your own words and make some differences. Also, for edits, as long as the majority isn't commenting on pages, editing other peoples' works without their permission (people generally won't let you edit their pages unless you ask) or talk pages. Also, no new types of Slayer Magic unless a new form is introduced in canon, so that means only the magics on the Slayer Magic page. As a side note, while I'm willing to read a wall of text on a talk page, other people usually aren't and sometimes won't even respond if there's too much to read unless it's an explanation of a power or something- so I'd try and shorten what you send to other people. Also, can you post on my talk page- sure my page is crowded, but if you didn't send the message about checking your talk page, I probably wouldn't have seen this since people don't get notifications about other users' talk pages. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:15, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, all characters can fuse their magic no matter what, it's called a Combination Spell. Also you can only use 12 magics in total for any type of character, but if it's a DS I'd avoid piling them on, especially other elemental magics. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:45, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hehe. Anyway, as long as it's a variant of Light DS and you state that in the article, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:12, April 15, 2016 (UTC) UA Yeah, do it as long as you follow the rules, going to keep an eye lol [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 01:25, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Kairos Flight Hmm I don't know if graphic design is enough to list you as a mentor, but if you want more chance to RP, you can submit your character and ask the mentors you want for a chance to RP. That get you some experience. And you can always put down your "skill" as graphic design, so others know to ask you for help. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:14, May 5, 2016 (UTC)